Il était une fois la guerre
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Que faire lorsque, en plein conflit mondiale et perdu derrière les lignes ennemis, votre seul allié et unique chance de survie est un ennemi mortel. Deux shinobi que tout séparent peuvent-ils coopéré et survivre ensemble. OS en deux partie. Univers de Naruto mais tout les personnages utiliser sont de moi.
1. Chapter 1

Kikyo étais blesser, épuiser et affamée mais elle continuait à avancer sautant d'arbre en arbre le plus discrètement possible. La pauvre jeune fille ne ressemblais plus en rien à la fière kunoichi qui avais quitté son village il y a peu. Le ruban noir qui retenais ces long cheveux brun en une queue de cheval basse avais disparu depuis longtemps tandis que son chandail bourgogne, sa veste de combat, sa jupe et ses bas de mailles était couverts de saleté et d'entaille récolté au combat et dans sa fuite. Cela faisait trois jours que son groupe avaient été pris en embuscade et anéanti par les Shinobi ennemis. Pourtant la défaite lui avait semblé impossible, il y a une semaine, alors qu'elle quittait le village en compagnie de mille autres ninjas prêt à enfoncer la ligne de front pour envahir le pays des rivières*. Sa propre unité de seize hommes et femmes, Jônin et Chunin confondus, avaient pour mission de renforcé et ravitailler une place forte comptant déjà près de cinquante de leurs meilleurs ninjas, rien de vraiment difficile. Seulement alors qu'ils étaient encore à plusieurs heures de leur destination les troupes ennemis leurs était tombé dessus telle une calamité, exterminant la moitié des leurs en un seul asseau, les survivant avaient tenté une retraite suivant la ligne de ravitaillement pour tomber sur l'un des points névralgique de cette route, le pont Kannabi*, irrémédiablement détruit. S'en est suivi une série de fuite et d'escarmouche qui avait aboutie à cette lamentable situation ; elle, la plus faible et la moins expérimenté des chunins de soutiens, unique survivante du groupe et totalement perdue en ce qui était vraisemblablement devenu le territoire ennemi. Appuyer contre un arbre la jeune Kunoichi pris une première pause en plusieurs heures pour soigner la plaie au côté en insufflant son chakra, qui prit une teinte verte, dans sa main avant de la poser sur la plaie. Cette blessure causée par un shuriken lors du dernier affrontement s'était remise à saigner pendant sa course. L'opération étais difficile puisqu'elle était incapable de se concentré convenablement, sursautant à chaque bruit dans les bois. Elle en était à jalouser les tenues des Shinobis de Konoha qui lui aurait sans doute été d'une plus grande aide que la sienne coté camouflage. Celle quelle portais en ce moment, bourgogne et grise, aurai été bien plus adapté dans les montagnes du pays de la terre, se dit-elle tout juste avant qu'une main ne la saisi par derrière pour la tirer sous un enchevêtrement de racine.

- Ne fait aucun bruit, lui murmura une voix grave et rauque à l'oreille.

Son premier réflexe fut de tenter de se libéré de son agresseur mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse effectuer un mouvement elle senti la pointe d'une lame s'appuyer entre deux vertèbre de sa nuque, promesse d'une mort instantanée. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'une jeune fille d'environs quatorze ans n'atterrisse à moins de vingt pas devant elle Une très longue queue de cheval noir volant derrière elle. La fille, visiblement une kunoichi, portait un pantalon noir s'arrêtant au mollet, un chandail bleu pâle arborant fièrement l'emblème du clan Uchiwa sous sa veste de combat verte et le bandeau de Konoha sur le front. Rapidement elle fut rejointe par deux hommes dans la vingtaine arborant eux aussi la tenue des Shinobi du pays du feu.

- Alors Kimio tu vois quelque chose, demanda la jeune fille.

Le dénommé Kimio qui se tenait dos à leur cachette dévoilant le cercle jaune entourant une flamme rouge représentant son clan au milieu de son dos pris un instant avant de répondre par la négative.

- Non j'ai encore perdu sa trace, pourtant personne n'avais réussi à tromper mes yeux avant aujourd'hui! Jura l'homme en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre près de lui dans sa frustration.

La jeune fille quant à elle parcourait les alentours du regard et lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers sa cachette Kikyo sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre mais la jeune kunoichi ne les remarqua pas et continua nerveusement son inspection.

- Kimio, Hanae! Reprenez votre calme, cet assassin ne peux pas nous échapper, de plus je suis sure que Rei et Chisei l'ont gravement blessé avant de mourir. On finira par le retrouver mort au bout de son sang si nous continuons de cherché

- Et pour la seconde piste que j'ai vue venant du sud, demanda la jeune Hanae.

- C'est sans doute un des survivants des renforts envoyer par Iwa, il y a d'autres groupes qui sont chargés de les traqués, nous notre objectif principale est de retrouver cet assassin alors mettons nous en routes. Kimio prouve moi que tu es un Hyuga et retrouve moi cet homme même si tu dois utiliser tout ton chakra pour alimenter ton byakugan quand à toi Hanae…

- Je sais bien Akihiro, si mon sharingan repère quelque chose je vous préviens immédiatement ne t'en fait pas.

- Parfait, souvenez-vous bien des ordres de Rei, nous devons le ramener vivant à Konoha donc…

- Ne t'en fait pas Akihiro, nous comprenons… Si nous ne le retrouvons pas suffisamment rapidement ce seras difficile de faire croire qu'il a offert une trop grande résistance et il ne faudra aucun témoins.

- Bon nous nous comprenons, alors en route et allons venger Rei!

À ce point Kikyo était presque soulager d'avoir cet agresseur inconnu pour la retenir car ces jambes ne la portait pratiquement pas. Un Hyuga et une Uchiwa… Ces deux clan était bien entendu connu d'Iwa étant donné le nombre de pertes qu'ils avaient causé dans leur rang. En fait selon leurs ordres, pour engager le combat avec groupe d'ennemis comportant un membre de l'un de ces clan il fallait être au moins dans un rapport de trois contre un. Maintenant non pas un mais deux de ces ninjas aux dojutsu surpuissant était en chasse dans le secteur déterminé à abattre toutes personnes croiser sans faire aucun prisonniers. Galvaniser par la terreur inspiré par la réputation guerrière de ces shinobis elle recommença à ce débattre avec l'espoir de se libéré et de fuir le plus loin possible en prenant le chemin opposer à celui pris par cette équipe même si pour cela elle devait revenir à Iwa en contournant le pays du vent.

- Cesse de te débattre, lui ordonna la voix de l'homme qui la retenais. Ce Hyuga a un champ de vision de plus d'un kilomètre grâce à son byakugan. Si tu t'éloignes de moi tout de suite tu seras immédiatement repéré et nous mourrons tous les deux.

La jeune fille cessa tout mouvement et tenta de se faire le plus petite possible tout en réfléchissant à sa situation. Cet homme ne l'avais pas tué, il était vraisemblablement celui qui était poursuivi par les Konohans et en la dissimulant avant leurs arrivé il lui avait certainement sauvé la vie.

« C'est certainement l'un de mes compatriotes, il doit revenir d'une mission derrières les lignes ennemis et aura été surpris lui aussi par le mouvement de la ligne de front. Si il a réussis à tuer deux des membres de cette équipe malgré la présence du Hyuga et de l'Uchiwa il doit être vraiment fort sans parler du fait qu'il arrive à nous dissimuler tous les deux. La chance me souris enfin! »

Voyant que sa captive obéissait à ces directives l'homme la libéra et retira son kunaÏ. Ils attendirent ainsi, coller l'un contre l'autre sous les racines de l'arbre gigantesque pendant une bonne heure avant qu'il ne décide qu'il était grand temps de sortir. Sur ces gardes et arme en mains Kikyo fis quelques pas hors de sa cachette et rassuré de se constater toujours vivante elle se retourna pour saluer son sauveur quand elle se figea en position défensive. L'homme, ou plutôt le garçon puisqu'il semblant avoir sensiblement le même âge qu'elle, était maintenant visible. Le pantalon au motif de camouflage blanc et gris, le juste au corps noir et la veste de protection d'un gris tirant légèrement sur le bleu ne laissait aucunement place au doute, sans parler du bandeau sur le front du garçon.

- Que fait un shinobi de Kiri au pays des rivières?

- Il sauve la vie d'une petite kunoichi d'Iwa, répondis le garçon de sa voix rauque qui avait induis la jeune fille en erreur quant à son âge.

Rapidement Kikyo se rendis compte que son interlocuteur allais bien plus mal qu'il ne pouvait le laisser paraitre, se souvenant des paroles du capitaine de Konoha elle remarqua le bandage mal fait et suintant de sang qui ceinturait le torse du garçon.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, tu es une iryô-nin*, soigne moi et je vais te faire sortir du pays!

La jeune fille ne tenta même pas de nier son statut de ninja médical, après tout il l'avais certainement vue se soigner elle-même tout à l'heure.

« En y pensant bien c'est peut-être bien la seule raison qui l'a poussé à prendre le risque de me cacher alors qu'il était poursuivi. »

- Je n'ai pas besoin de quitter le pays, il me suffit de rejoindre mes lignes.

À ces mots le Kirien éclata d'un rire profond et mauvais qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

- Tes lignes!? Depuis combien de temps n'a tu pas eu de contacts avec tes supérieurs?

La brune réfléchit un instant, en comptant sa fuite et les deux jours de marche avant la première embuscade cela faisait…

- Cinq jours!

- Sache qu'en cinq jours le cours de la guerre a complètement changé. Votre armée a été piégée par les stratèges de Konoha. Pendant que vos milles hommes pourchassaient les shinobis du village caché des vallées vos lignes d'approvisionnement ont été anéanties. Avant que tes compatriotes n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit ils ont été pris en tenaille sur trois coté par Konoha à l'est, Suna à l'ouest et par une contre-offensive de Tani au sud. D'après mes informations ton armée a réussi à se reformé derrière la frontière du pays de la pluie et ils sont moins de trois cent survivants.

« C'est impossible, une t'elle débâcle est impossible! Iwa est la pierre et ces Shinobis sont le rock, mille d'entre nous n'ont pas pu être vaincu et repousser aussi loin en moins de trois jours »

- Comment pourrais-tu en savoir autant? Demanda prudemment la brune.

- Je me suis servis du chaos engendré par l'offensive pour passer la frontière, eu le temps de dire le Kirien avant de s'effondré à genoux en posant une main contre sa plaie au torse. Décide-toi vite, je ne pourrais plus maintenir la technique qui nous dissimule aux yeux du Hyuga très longtemps.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse Kikyo fini par se rendre à l'évidence, la version du garçon expliquait parfaitement sa situation et sans aide jamais elle ne pourrait traverser un pays en guerre, cependant elle était loin d'être stupide au point de ne pas voir clair dans les intentions de son interlocuteur.

« Il compte sur moi pour le soigné et peut-être pour traverser le pays mais il va certainement tenter de me tuer une fois que nous serons hors de danger… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Rapidement elle s'approcha du jeune homme et passa son bras sous ces épaules pour le soutenir.

- Il nous faut une cachette pour que je puisse traiter ta blessure tranquillement!

- J'ai une planque à moins d'un kilomètre au sud.

Ils parcoururent les milles mètres en plus de quarante-cinq minutes, considérablement ralentis par leurs fatigues et blessures respectives, avant d'arriver devant la porte d'un bunker habilement dissimulé par la végétation.

- C'est quoi cet endroit?

- Une planque, sans doute utilisé par les ANBU de Konoha en temps de paix pour les missions d'espionnage dans les pays du vent et des rivières.

Kikyo ne savait pas si elle devait trouver l'idée totalement stupide ou véritablement génial, après tout qui viendrais chercher deux fugitifs en pleins dans une installation secrète de l'élite de leurs ennemis. Sans se poser plus de question elle ouvrit la lourde porte blindée et pénétra dans le sombre abri, de toutes façon que ce soit une bonne idée ou non, avec la lourde perte de sang que semblais avoir subi son allié providentiel ils n'avaient pas d'autre options. Une fois entrée et la porte refermé elle alluma les lampes à l'huile fixée aux murs et installa son compagnon d'infortune sur un lit de camp. Elle remarqua qu'une certaine tension semblait l'avoir quitté.

« Il doit avoir relâché sa technique de dissimulation maintenant que nous somment à l'abris. »

Elle songea un instant à demander au jeune homme comment il pouvait connaitre cet endroit mais y renonça, de toute façon ne disait-t-on pas que les mystères de Kiri étaient aussi impénétrable qu'est têtu le Tsushikage.

« En plus je sens que moins j'en sais sur lui et sa mission plus j'aurais de chance de survie » Pensa la jeune fille en découpant le bandage souiller du garçon.

Avant qu'elle ne commence elle prit le temps d'observé l'endroit. La pièce unique contenant quatre lit de camp, une étagère garnis de fournitures et un râtelier contenant diverse armes et fournitures shinobi. Une fois sa reconnaissance finie elle se pencha sur le garçon pour achever de découper son chandail crasseux et son bandage imbibé de sang coagulé. Elle fut soulagé de constaté qu'aucun point vital ne semblais avoir été touché mais la plaie était tout de même profonde et avait certainement beaucoup saigné.

- L'arme qui t'a fait cette blessure était-elle particulière, à tu ressentis des effets particulier qui indiquerais la présence d'un poison quelqu'onque? Demanda-t-elle en appliquant ces mains sur la plaie pour la résorbé avec la paume mystique.

- S'était un simple kunaï, je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier même si le saignement n'a pas cessé depuis deux jours.

Concentré sur le traitement l'iryô-nin ne laissa rien paraitre de sa surprise devant la résistance de son patient mais pris en note la possibilité que l'arme a pu être enduit d'un agent anticoagulant.

« L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, Konoha dois être la seul puissance ayant des iryô-nins capables de traité ce genre de poisons… Même si à mon avis je verrais plus Kiri ou Suna utiliser ces méthodes. »

Au bout d'une heure la plaie lui sembla suffisamment réduite pour laisser la nature faire le reste et, plus important, l'hémorragie s'était arrêter. Jetant un regard sur les fournitures disponible laissé en stock dans la planque elle repéra exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, saisissant un pot de pilules sur une étagère elle en remit une au garçon lui indiquant de la prendre.

- Ça va accélérer ta production de globules rouges, grâce à ça on pourra repartir d'ici un ou deux jours.

- C'est trop long petite, se contenta de dire l'assassin en avalant la pilule.

- Tu as perdu trop de sang, je ne sais même pas comment il se fait que tu ne sois pas tombé dans le coma, un jour c'est le minimum pour que le sang se régénère. Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un nouveau bandage.

Une fois le bandage du garçon terminé elle décida de s'occuper de sa propre blessure et retira sa veste de combat ainsi que son chandail, se dénudant à demi sans gêne. Iwa comme Kiri entretenais un esprit guerrier chez leurs shinobis qui ne laissait pas de place à une pudeur considéré comme nuisible. Alors qu'elle finissait de soigné la plaie laisser par le shuriken elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui l'observais silencieusement.

- Je m'appelle Kikyo Mabiki et toi?

- Ikaku Hattori, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans plus.

Malgré tout satisfaite d'avoir obtenu une réponse Kikyo termina ses soins ignorant Ikaku qui continuait de la détailler sans gêne perdu dans des souvenirs qu'il croyait depuis longtemps refouler. Il se revoyait avec une autre fille dans une salle aussi sombre que celle-ci alors que le sandaime Mizukage leurs expliquait l'épreuve qui allais suivre. Si un garçon de douze ans, un aspirant shinobi de douze ans, pouvais être amoureux, il avait été amoureux de Sadako Temuri… Prenant soudainement conscience de sa dérive il écrasa immédiatement ces sentiments au fond de son cœur tout comme il avait transpercé celui de son amie pour rester en vie. Malgré ces efforts il continua à l'observé non pas pour détailler sa fine poitrine dénudée mais bien pour voir son visage concentré ou il reconnaissait celui de celle qui avait été à la fois son premier amour et sa première victime. Reprenant finalement le contrôle sur ces émotions il se focalisa sur les priorités du moment.

- Si nous ne pouvons pas partir plus tôt il faudra affronter l'équipe qui nous poursuis!

- QUOI! S'exclama aussitôt Kikyo prise de panique. Pourquoi se battre contre eux, je veux dire nous somment des shinobi nous n'avons qu'a nous faires discret et quitter le pays sans nous faire remarquer.

- Impossible, ils sont spécialisés en recherche et ils sont loin d'être stupides. Nous n'avons qu'un seul chemin de fuite possible est c'est vers le sud, si ils sont partis au nord tout à l'heure c'est seulement pour s'assurer de nous coincé et en plus en cour de route nous devrons contourner le village caché de Tani ce qui nous feras encore perdre du temps et réduira nos options de routes. Non nous devons nous préparer à un affrontement ou il faudra les tuer ou les blessé suffisamment pour les mettre hors course. Le mieux serait de leur tendre une embuscade mais avec ce Hyuga ce sera difficile de les surprendre.

La jeune brune qui finissait de bander sa propre blessure s'étonna d'entendre son compagnon tenir un discourt aussi long pour la première fois. Pendant un instant elle avait cru qu'il était ce type de shinobis asocial et misanthrope que l'on voyait souvent affublé de mission en solo à la limite du suicidaire.

« En fait c'est seulement qu'il ne parle pas pour rien dire ou pour combler un silence gênant » Pensa-t-elle tout en se disant également qu'elle devrait tacher de prendre exemple sur lui.

- J'ai déjà éliminé celle qui aurais pu poser le plus de problème pour moi, une dresseuse de chien ninja et son animal, elle pouvait me repéré malgré mes technique de dissimulation.

- À quelle distance de toi je dois me tenir pour que tu puisses me couvrir avec ta technique? Demanda-t-elle pour information.

- Moins d'un mètre si je me concentre mais le mieux est un contact direct, précisa-t-il.

Kikyo retournais la question dans sa tête mais elle ne trouvait aucune échappatoire à leur situation dans l'état actuelle des choses, pour tout dire elle n'avait jamais eu l'étoffe d'un stratège.

- Tu es sure que nous devrons nous battre?

- Tu es sure que je dois attendre un jour avant de repartir?

Les deux questions était sans doute aussi idiote que l'une que l'autre, la jeune fille savais bien qu'avec la perte de sang sans compter la seule douleur de la plaie il ne pourrait pas voyager ou même combattre avant cette limite et lui de son côté savais parfaitement que ces shinobis ne le laisserais pas partir du pays des rivières vivant à moins qu'il ne les tues.

- Nous ne serons sans doute pas à notre meilleur l'un comme l'autre dans ce combat mais je les ai déjà affrontés et ils ne savent pas que tu es avec moi… Nous avons une chance de réussir.

- Comment, demanda la jeune fille ayant peur d'avoir deviné le plan du garçon.

- Un piège, je ne peux pas te dissimulé si tu n'es pas près de moi et si nous restons ensemble nous ne pourrons pas les surprendre efficacement. Tu devras servir d'appas et je vais les prendre à revers, si je me charge des deux hommes tu devrais pouvoir te débarrasser de la fille.

Kikyo se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits de camp accablé par cette demande, le visage pâle et couvert de sueur elle fixait son interlocuteur incrédule alors qu'il observait, amusé, sa réaction.

« Il veut vraiment se débarrasser de moi! En plus de cette façon il n'aura même pas à ce salir les mains ce sera la Uchiwa qui feras le travaille à sa place. »

- T-tu me prends pour une idiote, tout le monde sur le continent sait qu'affronter un Uchiwa en solo est du suicide. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu; leurs yeux leur donne l'avantage sur tous les domaines.

- Un kunaï n'est dangereux qu'entre les mains de quelqu'un qui sait s'en servir, lui répondit Ikaku calmement.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que cette fille n'est qu'une novice, j'ai croisé son regard trois fois quand j'ai tué sa co-équipière et elle n'a pas eu temps de me lancer un genjutsu, je suis même passé près de l'avoir elle aussi si ces équipiers n'étais pas intervenus. Elle n'est pas suffisamment entrainé, si tu restes en mouvement elle n'aura pas le temps d'utiliser le genjutsu, si tu es plus rapide qu'elle son corps ne pourras pas suivre le mouvement même si elle te voit et tan que tu n'utilises pas de jutsu face à elle, elle ne pourra pas copier tes technique. Elle n'a sans doute obtenu sa place sur le front qu'en débloquant son pouvoir héréditaire, sans ces yeux elle n'est qu'une Genin inexpérimenté. Tu devrais pouvoir la géré puisque tu as le niveau pour être assigné à une armée d'invasion.

La jeune fille, préférant ne pas répondre, baissa les yeux en un geste évocateur de sa confiance en elle. En fait sa situation était plutôt semblable à celle de l'Uchiwa qu'il voulait qu'elle affronte. Au début de la guerre le Tsushikage ne faisait que peu de cas des iryô-nins, en fait il avait de nombreuse fois dénigré Konoha et en particulier Tsunade, l'élève de son rival l'Hokage qui s'était spécialiser dans ce domaine, mais au fil de la guerre il avait dû revoir sa politique. Malgré leurs nombres peu élever, du au haut niveau de difficulté de leurs formations et du temps qu'elle requiert, les iryô-nins avaient provoqué de nombreux retournement de situation sur les champs de batailles réduisant grandement les pertes chez Konoha alors que les shinobis d'Iwa tombaient souvent pour ne plus se relever. Voulant contrer la situation le chef d'Iwa changea les règles d'engagement de toute son armée leurs ordonnant de capturer vivant tout iryô-nins retrouver sur le champ de bataille pour les amener derrières leurs lignes pour qu'ils puissent soigner les shinobi d'Iwa en échange de leurs vie.

Dans le même ordre d'idée plusieurs autres shinobi et kunoichi, spécialement sélectionner pour leurs capacité dans le contrôle du chakra et leurs talent à comprendre et copier des techniques furent envoyer dans les différents camps médicaux pour à la fois : les surveiller, les assister et apprendre d'eux. Kikyo avait été l'une de ces filles et depuis le début de la guerre elle ne faisait que soigné des shinobis blesser ou affreusement mutilés revenant de la ligne de front. Elle avait même, quelque fois, soigné des prisonniers de Konoha qui avait été pris dans le but de motiver les iryô-nins captifs as utilisé toutes leurs capacité devant le regard attentifs de leurs élèves involontaire. Cette politique avais même eu quelques avantages sur le plan tactiques puisque leurs adversaires avaient moins tendance à se battre jusqu'au dernier sachant que si ils se rendaient ils seraient bien traité malgré tout. Au fil des mois Kikyo était devenu l'une des meilleures iryô-nin fidèle à Iwa et juste avant que l'armée d'invasion ne prenne la route pour le champ de bataille elle avait été promu chunin affecter au soutien de l'armée… Cependant jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurais dû se retrouver au combat. Timidement elle expliqua la situation à Ikaku tout en enfilant son chandail et sa veste.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Écoute bien malgré tout tu restes une kunoichi, tu as reçus une formation au combat et tu possèdes des connaissances médicale alors utilise ta tête. Contrairement à cette Uchiwa tu sais ce que tu vas affronter alors élabore une stratégie, sert toi de tes forces pour contrer les sienne. Fait ça ou tu mourras!

Sur ces paroles peux encourageantes le garçon se tue laissant sa compagne réfléchir. De son côté paniqué elle se mit à faire l'inventaire de ce que contenais l'abri.

« Me servir de mes forces, il en a de bonne lui, comment mes maigres capacités de kunoichi ou d'iryô-nin pourrais venir à bout d'une Uchiwa sans aide, avec ces seuls yeux elle peut… »

Les pensées de la jeune fille s'interrompirent en un instant alors que son regard se posait sur une série d'éprouvette et de bombes fumigènes.

« Ça pourrais fonctionner! »

- Alors tu es prête?

- Oui, lui répondit Kikyo en finissant de remplir son étui à Kunaï.

Tous deux prêt, ravitailler et suffisamment en forme pour reprendre la route ils ouvrirent la lourde porte blindé du bunker et sortirent sous le soleil pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures. Sans un regard en arrière ils se mirent en route vers le sud mais ils ne parcoururent que quelques centaines de mètres avant qu'un mur de flamme ne se dresse devant eux leur coupant la route.

- Tu croyais vraiment que nous allions te laisser filer après ce que tu as fait à Beniko et Chisei! S'exclame la voix satisfaite de la Uchiwa depuis les arbres.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre à la remarque de la fille Ikaku commença une série de mudra.

- **Ninpô - Camouflage dans la brume!**

Aussitôt une épaisse nappe de brume s'abattit sur toute la zone les rendant tous aveugle. Se souvenant de leur discutions dans le bunker Kikyo décida de mettre en œuvre leur stratégie, même si l'affrontement se déroulait bien plus tôt que prévu. Elle attendit patiemment que sa cible désigne sa position d'elle-même comme Ikaku lui avais dit qu'elle ferait certainement vu son manque d'expérience.

- Kimio, Akihiro… J'y voie plus rien! S'écria à nouveau la voix depuis les hauteurs.

Aussitôt elle fonça en direction de l'arbre aux branches épaisse qu'elle avait repéré avant que son compagnon ne fasse se lever la brume. Dégainant le sabre qu'elle avait pris dans la planque et espérant pouvoir frapper son adversaire avant d'être vue mais, malheureusement ayant mal évalué la distance, elle manqua sa cible de plusieurs centimètres ne faisant que la heurté de l'épaule alors que sa lame fendait l'air. Toute deux déséquilibré par l'impact elles tombèrent de la branche pour se réceptionner tan bien que mal dans les buissons en contre bas. Ayant perdu son sabre dans la chute Kikyo ne perdis pas de temps à tenter de le cherché dans cette purée de poids renonçant au seul avantage qu'elle s'était octroyer, l'allonge supérieur.

De nouveau immobile elle attendit que son adversaire trahisse de nouveau sa position mais cette fois mis à part les bruits du combat d'Ikaku elle ne détecta rien.

« Zut, j'ai raté ma chance! En plus j'ai perdu le sabre sans même avoir réussi à la blesser, elle ne se laissera pas prendre une seconde fois. » Pensa-t-elle avant d'entendre un bruissement à sa gauche.

Sans prendre le temps d'évaluer la situation elle se jeta immédiatement sur l'origine du bruit dégainant un kunaï mais elle du rapidement faire un bon de côté en entendant son adversaire déclamé haut et fort sa prochaine technique.

- **Katon : La boule de feu suprême!**

La gigantesque sphère de flamme ravagea l'espace où elle s'était trouvé un instant auparavant et profitant du fait qu'elle se souvenait de la trajectoire de la technique elle lança une volée de shuriken vers son origine probable avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

« Merde je viens de lui donner ma position » Réalisa-t-elle alors que la voix de l'Uchiwa résonna de nouveau dans la brume.

- **Katon : La technique de la balsamine!**

Avec horreur Mikyo vis, malgré la brume, une foule de petites boules de feu s'abattre sur le sol devant elle s'approchant rapidement et dangereusement l'obligeant à fuir devant la technique destructrice. Seulement dans sa fuite elle parcouru une trop grande distance et se retrouva au seul endroit qu'Ikaku lui avais dit d'éviter à tout prix, hors de la zone effective de sa technique u camouflage dans la brume. Dans la panique elle perdit de précieuse secondes à tenter de choisir entre retourné à l'abri de la brume prenant ainsi le risque de tomber face à face avec son adversaire ou rester ici pour affronter le sharingan en terrain découvert. Finalement elle se vit perdre ce choix lorsque la jeune fille émergea calmement du brouillard. Instinctivement elle joignit ces mains en une série de mudras immédiatement imitée par l'Uchiwa.

- **Dôton : Le pieu de terre!**

- **Dôton : Le pieu de terre!**

Les deux pointe de terre qui jaillirent de leurs pieds se heurtèrent entres elles retombant en poussière.

« Idiote, Ikaku m'avais bien prévue que le ninjutsu serais inutile contre elle si elle pouvait utiliser ces yeux »

- Alors, tu n'as rien de mieux… À vrais dire ça ne m'étonne pas véritablement de la part d'une kuniochi d'Iwa. Tu es au courant de la raclé qu'on a mise à votre armée!

Ignorant la provocation Kikyo cherchait désespérément une solution qui lui éviterait d'utiliser son dernier atout quand elle repensa à ce que lui avais dit le ninja de Kiri.

« Sert toi de tes forces pour contrer les sienne. Fait ça ou tu mourras! »

Décidant de tenter sa chance elle commença une nouvelle série de mudras plus longue que la première.

- **Dôton : La dague de pierre!**

- **Dôton : La dague de pierre!**

Les deux jeunes kunoichis se faisant maintenant face leurs poing droits envelopper d'une lame de pierre longue de trente centimètres. Dans un sourire mauvais l'Uchiwa se lança à l'attaque lame en avant au même moment que Kikyo et elle vit sa technique être fracasser d'un ample mouvement de bras par l'arme de son adversaire l'obligeant à éviter d'avoir la tête coupé d'un mouvement d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse inouïe. D'un bon elle sauta hors de portée et observa incrédule le tronçon de pierre briser qui avais été une lame tranchante partir en poussière.

- Comment!?

Toujours sans parler la kunoichi d'Iwa s'élança de nouveau sa technique prête à frapper voulant profiter du trouble de la jeune Uchiwa mais intérieurement elle souriait à pleine dent.

« C'est ce que je pensais, elle peu copier mes technique mais grâce à mes capacités en contrôle du chakra je peux en augmenter l'efficacité. Comme le disait mon maitre : Quand deux lames s'affrontent la plus dense est la plus dangereuse! »

La première frappe manqua faire mouche mais le don héréditaire des Uchiwa fit de nouveau la différence lui permettant d'éviter cette attaque qui aurait atteint n'importe qui d'autre. Sa confiance reprise elle passa les minutes suivantes à éviter toutes les attaques de Kikyo avec un facilité déconcertante la laissant en sueur et pantelante.

- Ton jutsu est bien plus résistant que le mien mais il semble aussi plus lourd, pas trop essoufflé? Se moqua l'Uchiwa se permettant même de lui lancé un sourire hautain.

Effectivement à bout de souffle après ces mouvements violent Kikyo relâcha sa technique qui retomba en poussière sur le sol. Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer la nappe de brume fut ébranler par une puissante explosion et le Hyuga en fut éjecter mais il réussit malgré tout à se reprendre pour atterrir en position de combat alors que ce qui devais être un puissant Jutsu katon colorait le brouillard de rouge et d'orange. Une seconde plus tard c'était Ikaku qui sortait de la brume, qui commençait à se dissiper, couvert de suie, légèrement fumant et deux énormes kunaï doté de crochet acéré en mains. Son regard attiré par son compagnon qui engageais le corps à corps avec l'homme aux yeux blanc elle ne vis pas venir le coup de genoux qui lui ébranlas les cotes.

- C'est moi ton adversaire, lui dit la jeune fille en lui balançant un coup de poing en plein visage qui la jeta au sol plusieurs pas plus loin.

La suite se produisit en un instant pour Kikyo : Ikaku qui bloquait tan bien que mal les coups du Hyuga à l'aide de ces kunaï, le troisième Konohan sortant des restes de la brume pour se joindre au combat malgré son bras gauche qui pendait lamentablement le long de son corps, profondément entaillé, et l'Uchiwa qui s'avançait à grande vitesse pour l'achever. En un mouvement désespéré elle utilisa son dernier atout et lui jeta une sphère explosive de la grosseur d'une grosse pomme au visage. Levant prestement un bras pour dévié l'attaque désespéré la noiraude disparue dans un nuage de fumée blanche lorsque que la bombe fumigène explosa dans un claquement sonore au premiers contact. L'explosion de la fumigène n'attira pas le regard des trois autres combattants expérimenté mais le hurlement déchirant que poussa la jeune fille alors qu'elle sortait du nuage blanc couverte de coupure et le visage en sang provoqua un instant de battement qui permis à la kunoichi d'Iwa de jeter ces trois dernière bombes en direction du Hyuga qui se recula précipitamment donnant ainsi à Ikaku l'espace nécessaire pour se désengager du combat.

- IKAKU SAUVE-TOI! Cria Kikyo avant de prendre elle-même ces jambes à son cou malgré sa vision toujours floue à cause du dernier coup de poing.

Elle put faire une dizaine de pas avant qu'un grand choc à l'arrière de la tête ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

En reprenant ses esprits Kikyo dû se rendre à l'évidence, Ikaku l'avais certainement trahie et elle avait été capturé. Attacher et adosser à un mur de pierre elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu immédiatement l'endroit, elle était de retour dans le bunker. La douleur qu'elle ressentait derrière la tête lui fit dire que son compagnon l'avais certainement assommée pour la laisser comme appât. Avec deux blesser les Konohans y aurais réfléchit à deux fois avant de les poursuivre mais si en plus ils avaient une prisonnière à gérer alors sa fuite était certaine. La jeune iryô-nin se traita d'idiote de ne pas s'être suffisamment méfié, si la situation avait été inversé elle aurait certainement agis de la même façon. Mais une question demeurait.

« Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie? Normalement ils auraient déjà dû me tuer s'ils avaient suivis leurs plans d'origine. »

- Je crois qu'elle se réveille, murmura une voix d'homme.

- Alors vas-y, ordonna la voix haletante de l'Uchiwa qui visiblement souffrait le martyre.

Tournant son regard vers l'origine des voix elle vit la jeune fille qu'elle avait combattu, couverte de bandages suintant de sang, étendue dans un lit et le Hyuga à son chevet se dirigé vers elle… Aucune trace du troisième homme.

« Soit il est mort soit il est partis cherché des secourt, dans son état jamais il n'aurait tenté de poursuivre Ikaku. »

Arriver à sa hauteur l'Hyuga se saisi d'une corde relier à un anneau au plafond et la tira fortement la soulevant ainsi par les poignets a plusieurs centimètre au-dessus du sol alors que ces chevilles étaient, elles, retenu au plancher par un autre lien. Ainsi écartelé elle eut le temps de se dire que visiblement les locaux de l'ANBU étaient équiper pour les interrogatoires avant de recevoir un violent coup de poing à l'estomac.

- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des interrogatoires mais je peux certainement te faire souffrir un bon moment avant que tu ne meures alors répond gentiment à mes question et tu t'éviteras des souffrances inutiles. La menaça l'homme alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Kikyo planta son regard dans celui blanc de son tortionnaire mais ne dit mot.

- Quel poison a tu utiliser contre Hanae et où est l'antidote?

« Ils croient que c'est du poison, aucun d'entre eux n'a de connaissance médicale! » Réalisa-t-elle alors qu'un infime espoir naissait en elle.

Peut-être que si elle arrivait à soigner la fille ils la laisseraient repartir vivante, mais tout aussi rapidement qu'il fut apparu cet espoir s'envola quand elle se rappela son devoir en tant que kunoichi d'Iwa. Soigné une ennemie ne serait rien d'autre que de la traitrise et en plus elle ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion quant à ces chances de survie alors laisser mourir une Uchiwa dans une longue agonie serais pour elle la solution la plus honorable et avantageuse pour son village. Elle s'apprêtait à dire à l'homme que le meilleur traitement serait un kunaï en plein cœur mais elle se ravisa au dernier instant. Elle venait de se rappeler d'un évènement qui avait eu lieu il y a un an lorsque les premiers prisonniers blessé avaient été amené dans leur hôpital de campagne. Elle se trouvait tout juste derrière deux iryô-nins de Konoha en pleine conversation quand le convoi arriva.

- A tu vu, ils amènent nos hommes pour qu'on les soigne! S'étonnait le premier.

- Oui, apparemment les dirigeant d'Iwa croient que nous serons plus enclin à utiliser toutes nos ressources si nous soignons des compatriotes, lui répondis son comparse.

- Décidément le Tsuchikage ne sous comprendras jamais, se désola le premier.

- Pour un vrai iryô-nin une vie est une vie peu importe le village, mais bon si cette méprise permet de sauver quelque un des nôtres je ne m'en plains pas. Allez au travail!

Les deux étaient repartis soigner des blesser tan d'Iwa que de Konoha avec le même professionnalisme, comme ils avaient toujours fait pour autant qu'elle le sache.

« Pour un vrai iryô-nin une vie est une vie peu importe le village! »

Cette phrase lui tournait dans la tête et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandé si elle pouvait de considéré comme une vraie iryô-nin.

- Ce n'est pas du poison, murmura-t-elle à sa propre surprise alors que le Hyuga allait de nouveau la frapper.

- Alors c'est quoi, demanda-t-il.

- La fumigène que je lui ai envoyé, j'avais remplacé une partie de la metsubishi* par du verre pillé au burin. Si elle souffre autant c'est que la poudre de verre c'est incrusté dans la peau et la coupe au moindre mouvement ou contact... Les plaies ont peut-être aussi commencées à s'infecter je n'ai pas nettoyé le verre avant de le piler.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit la jeune souffrante, tremblante et couverte de sueur, se redresser pour se dirigé dans sa direction approximative malgré ces yeux bandé.

- Hanae, tu devais rester coucher, dit le Hyuga sans détourné les yeux de sa captive.

Sourde au conseil de son coéquipier Hanae dégaina un kunaï alors que la terrible réalité la frappait de plein fouet.

- Tu la entendue Kimio, de la poussière de verre. Elle m'a balancé de la poussière de verre! Dit-elle en fendant l'air de son arme obligeant le Hyuga à se reculer pour ne pas être blessé.

Hanae passa près de toucher Kikyo deux fois, elle qui toujours suspendue au plafond ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que gardé le silence pour se protégé, mais rapidement ces moulinet désordonnée l'éloignèrent d'elle et une fois épuiser elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux haletante.

- Hanae donne-moi ce kunaï, tenta de nouveau son compagnon en s'approchant d'elle.

En entendant les pas de son compagnon la jeune fille désespéré retourna l'arme contre elle et tenta de se l'enfoncé dans la gorge mais d'un mouvement rapide Kimio lui saisit le poignet pour l'en empêcher arrachant par le fait même un cri de douleur à la jeune fille alors que la poigne frottait les blessures causées par la poussière. Le Hyuga alarmée par la plainte de sa cadette la relâcha immédiatement mais plutôt que de se reculer elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ces forces malgré la souffrance.

- J'en ai eu dans les yeux Kimio, elle m'a envoyé du verre dans les yeux, dit la jeune fille en éclatant en sanglot contre le torse de l'homme.

- Je sais Hanae, je sais mais Akihiro est allé chercher de l'aide, les iryô-nins pourrons peut- être sauver tes yeux, tenta-t-il de la rassuré même si il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Lentement il guida la jeune fille aveugle à sa couche prenant bien garde de la toucher le moins possible et une fois installer il voulue retourner auprès de la captive mais une main le retins doucement.

- Kimio, fait quelque chose pour moi. Lui demanda l'Uchiwa ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme.

- Que veux-tu Hanae?

- Cette fille, elle m'a pris mes yeux… Fait la souffrir, venge-moi, dit-elle pleine de haine.

- Hanae je ne peux pas faire ça, nous…

- Si tu peux, Akihiro n'est pas là pour t'arrêter et à cause d'elle je suis aveugle, frappe-la, torture-la, taillade la… Je sais que tu es un pervers et que dès que je me changeais ou que je prenais un bain tu me regardais avec ton byakugan alors viole-la si tu veux mais je veux l'entendre hurler, achevas la jeune fille infirme au grand désarroi de Kikyo qui avais tout entendue de là où elle était.

Alors que l'homme dégageais délicatement sa main de la poigne de sa coéquipière en silence Kikyo senti un frisson lui traversé l'échine en le voyant se tourné vers elle. Lors de sa formation on l'avait prévenue que cela pourrais lui arriver un jour, que c'était le risque que devais accepter toutes les kunoichis en quittant la sécurité du village. Elle se rappelait également les regards hanté de certaines des prisonnières avec qui elle avait travaillé, son propre maitre lui avais raconté dans le détail, lors de son premier jour en tant que kunoichi, sa propre capture aux mains de shinobi de Suna et les sévices corporel, psychologique et bien sûr sexuelle qu'elle avait subie avant que son équipe ne parvienne à la secourir. Elle se rappelait les paroles qu'elle avait dit à la fillette de douze ans qu'elle était à l'époque.

- Si je t'ai raconté tout cela c'est pour te faire peur et pour te dissuadé de continuer dans la voie du shinobi. A partir de maintenant si tu décides de poursuivre cette réalité seras la tienne et sache que pour toutes kunoichis cette réalité est la même. Les hommes tolèrent à peine que les femmes deviennent des combattantes alors quand ils capturent l'une d'entre nous ils ont dans l'idée de nous remettre à notre place, toute la cruauté d'un homme peut ressortir quand il tient une femme captive. Tout comme le kunaï et le shuriken le viol est une arme qui est largement utilisé pendant une guerre et bien des kunoichi, principalement des jeunes filles comme toi, ne se remettent jamais d'avoir été ainsi violentée. Dit toi bien que ton ennemi voudra te briser par tous les moyens… Que ce soit de corps ou d'esprit. Alors que décides-tu petite Kikyo Mabiki? Veux-tu toujours devenir une kunoichi?

Tremblante de peur à l'idée de vivre un jour les mêmes sévices que cette femme la jeune Kikyo pris tout de même son courage à deux main pour acquiescer du chef.

- Très bien ma petite alors je vais t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir pour survivre si tu te retrouves dans cette situation. Déclara sa chef d'équipe en lui posant une main apaisante sur la tête.

Durant l'année qui suivie Kikyo passa beaucoup de temps avec sa Sensei qui lui parlais pour la préparé, autant que sa puisse être possible, psychologiquement et lui fis subir un entrainement physique intensif pour lui apprendre diverse technique de dissimulation et de fuite qui pourrais lui évité de se faire capturée ainsi que bien d'autres choses. Ce sont d'ailleurs ces entrainement qui lui avaient permis de survivre là ou tout son groupe de combat, pourtant plus expérimenté, avais péris.

Elle avait commencé à se préparé mentalement depuis son réveil à ce qui allais sans doute arriver dans très peu de temps. Protégé son esprit était sa priorité en ce moment et comme le lui avais appris son Sensei au cours de longues séances de méditation elle sépara son moi de son corps, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à son enveloppe charnelle désormais elle resterait intacte. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle n'émis aucun son lorsque l'homme déchira son haut d'un mouvement la dénudant à demi.

Ikaku était dissimulé dans cet arbre depuis près de douze heures sans bouger se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cet endroit. Il aurait dû être loin à présent, cette fille lui avais offerte une occasion en or d'échapper à ces opposant en se faisant assommée par le manriki gusari*, lancé par le Hyuga, qu'il avait esquivé de peu. Seulement il n'avait parcouru qu'un kilomètre avant de s'arrêter pour faire marche arrière sans trop savoir pourquoi. En fait, chaque fois qu'il voulait reprendre la route du sud le visage légèrement souriant de Sadako alors qu'il la tuait lui revenait en mémoire. Tout au long de leurs formations Sadako Temuri s'était toujours montré plus rapide, plus forte et bien plus maligne que lui. Les techniques de corps à corps qu'elle avait apprise au sein de son clan lui permettait de retourné n'importe quelle situation à son avantage avant même que son adversaire ne le réalise. Aujourd'hui comme à l'époque il était bien conscient que si son amie l'avait voulu son kunaï aurait été dévié en un instant et il serait mort la gorge tranché net… Sans compté ce sourire, cette expression sur son visage qu'elle avait eu en mourant et qu'il avait tout fait pour oblitéré de sa mémoire, pourquoi revenais-t-elle le hanté aujourd'hui alors que sa survie dépendait de sa capacité à ignorer ces sentiments. Après le combat le Sandaime était descendu dans l'aire de combat pendant que le corps était emmené et le petit garçon qu'il était s'était permis une question.

- Elle était plus forte que moi, pourquoi j'ai gagné?

Jetant un regard dégouter au cadavre l'homme le plus puissant du village du brouillard daignât répondre au nouveau Genin.

- J'avais placé de grands espoirs en elle, elle était issu d'un clan prestigieux et avais les meilleurs notes de ta génération. Tu as raison normalement c'est ton corps qui aurait dû être emmené hors de cette pièce pour être jeter à la mer comme un déchet mais cet examen à son utilité. Un corps fort n'est rien si le cœur est faible, elle à laisser ces sentiments l'emporté et elle en est morte. Souviens-toi bien de cette leçon, les sentiments sont une faiblesse qui peuvent faire tomber les plus puissants, un vrai shinobi fait comme tu viens de le faire avec cette fille, il trouve la faiblesse et la transperce de son arme.

Sur ces paroles le Mizukage congédia le jeune homme et attendis les deux prochains aspirant qui devaient venir s'entre-tuer pour obtenir leur titre de Genin.

Cette leçon resta gravé dans sa mémoire pour les années qui suivirent au point où il devins réputé pour être le shinobi le plus froid des brumes sanglante, capable d'accomplir n'importe quelle mission sans aucun sentiments allant même jusqu'à assassiner ces propres compatriote si ils venaient à nuire à la mission. Lors de l'examen de sélection des Chunin il mit à mort plus de quinze autres Genin de toutes nations confondue et estropia l'un de ces coéquipiers en duel lors de la dernière étape de l'épreuve. Même son propre Sensei mourut sous sa lame lorsqu'il fut blesser en mission, plutôt que le laisser les retardé Ikaku lui avais tranché froidement la gorge. Pour ces actions et son rare talent pour la dissimulation il fut promu Jonin par le Mizukage en personne qui lui confia par la même occasion la mission qui l'avait amené au pays des rivières. Profité que l'armée du village caché des vallées soit partie affronté celle d'Iwa pour infiltré le village s'était avéré des plus facile, ainsi qu'assassiné le notable du pays du feu qui servait d'ambassadeur auprès du Kawakage mais se débarrasser de ces gardes du corps avait été une autre histoire. La femme du clan Inuzuka ainsi que son chien ninja avaient grandement compromis sa fuite, ce qui l'avais amené à faire la rencontre de cette fille qui le troublais tan.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de mourir ni de mettre ne péril sa mission en entrant dans le bunker alors que le dernier combattant ennemi en état de combattre était à l'intérieur mais il se sentait incapable de partir tan qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'elle soit morte. Honnêtement il croyait que l'Uchiwa la tuerait facilement mais elle l'avait grandement impressionné en venant à but de cette fille malgré son désavantage flagrant… Mais ceci ne justifiait en rien son comportement alors que de toute façon, même si il aurait atteint la mer avec elle, il aurait dû la tuer avant de repartir pour le pays de l'eau. Pendant qu'il délibérait intérieurement le troisième Konohan, celui qui lançai joyeusement des katon à tous vas en combat, arriva au bunker et ouvris la lourde porte blindée.

Pays des rivières : Pays frontalier situé entre le pays de la pluie, le pays du feu et le pays du vent. world-informations-geographie

Le pont Kannabi : Pont détruit par une équipe de Konoha constitué de Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiwa et Rin.

iryô-nin : Médecin ninja.

Metsubishi : Poudre aveuglante.

Manriki gusari : arme de neutralisation (mais pouvant tout de même être létale si le besoin s'en fait sentir) composée d'une chaîne, dont les deux extrémités sont attachées à des poids de plomb.


	2. Partie deux

Kikyo était maintenant nue, toujours suspendue au dessue des restes en lambeau de ces vêtement, subissant stoïquement l'Hyuga qui s'adonnait avec de plus en plus d'entrain à ces vices par diverse attouchements… Au grand damne de la jeune fille qui souhaitait ardemment l'entendre souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait.

- Pourquoi elle ne dit rien, murmura l'Uchiwa sur sa couche.

Trop concentré à léché le corps d'adolescente offert à ses fantasme son compagnon ne l'entendis pas avant qu'elle ne reprenne en hurlant comme une démente.

- POURQUOI ELLE NE CRIE PAS!

Malgré l'effroyable douleur que lui provoquait chaque mouvement elle se redressa de nouveau et se dirigeant grâce aux halètements de son équipier, arrivas près de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle finit par toucher l'épaule de l'homme et ayant enfin un repère physique elle le repoussa avant d'agripper la gorge de leur prisonnière pour l'entement l'étranglé.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux faire, tu te crois solide mais crois moi je vais te faire réagir, lui dit-elle en resserrant sa prise.

Le secondes passèrent et au grand désarroi de la jeune fille sa victime ne montrai toujours aucun signe de résistance malgré sa respiration sifflante et de plus en plus faible. Voyant la jeune captive passer au bleu Kimio se dépêcha de retiré la main de sa coéquipière de la gorge de son potentiel jouet.

- Arrête Hanae, il ne faut pas la tuer!

Hanae toujours aussi frustré par le manque de réaction de Kikyo tenta une nouvelle approche, tâtonnant à la recherche de sa poitrine elle saisit l'un des seins de la kunoichi d'Iwa avant de se saisir d'un kunaï dangereusement affuté.

- Crois-moi tu vas crier, dit-elle d'une voix méconnaissable. Je vais tellement te taillader et te mutiler qu'à la fin tu me supplieras de t'achever.

Lentement elle éleva son arme sous le regard effaré de son coéquipier qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Elle allait abaisser la lame dans le but de mutiler la prisonnière quand la porte du bunker s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Mais c'est quoi de bordel, demanda la voix d'Akihiro effaré.

Il n'était parti que dix heures pour tenter de trouvé quelqu'un pouvant soigner sa jeune coéquipière et à son retour il trouvait leur captive nue et suspendue au plafond ; inerte et le regard vide. Tandis que ces deux comparse allaient visiblement débuter une séance de torture particulièrement sanglante. Sachant que l'homme ne la laisserai jamais faire Hanae tenta d'abaisser son arme mais un vertige la pris soudainement et elle s'effondra sur le dos pantelante et inconsciente.

- Remet-la dans son lit pauvre inconscient, tu n'aurais jamais due la laisser se lever… et décroche cette fille du plafond!

- Désolé Akihiro, c'est Hanae elle voulait…

- Hanae est une fillette de quatorze ans blesser et fiévreuse tandis que tu es un Chunin aguerris, tu n'avais pas à céder à ces caprices. Rei n'a jamais accepter que l'on torture inutilement des prisonniers et je ne le tolérerais pas plus… Et crois-moi que si je te revois tenter de violer une fille même si c'est une ennemie je te jure que je te castre, Hyuga ou non!

Énervé par les propos de son équipier le Hyuga se redressa après avoir déposé la jeune fille blessé pour lui faire face avec le ton froid typique de son clan.

- Akihiro, même si l'Hokage fait partis du même clan que toi tu n'es pas mon chef d'équipe et nous avons le même grade alors évite de me donner des ordres ou de me menacer alors que tu n'es même pas en état de te battre.

- Tu te trompes Kimio, j'ai réussi à atteindre un poste de communication et à contacté le commandement pour faire mon rapport, puisque Rei est morte c'est moi qui a reçu le commandement de cette équipe jusqu'à notre retour à Konoha, informa le Sarutobi d'un ton sévère.

Laissant son compagnon médité ces paroles le nouveau commandant s'approcha de Kikyo et d'un mouvement rapide coupa les liens la retenant au plafond et la rattrapa, malgré son bras invalide fermement bandé contre son torse, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Remarquant que ces mains étaient en train de passer au bleu et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, toujours enfermé dans sa forteresse mentale, il prit le risque de les lui déliées.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends petite mais écoute moi bien, je m'appelle Akihiro Sarutobi, nous n'allons te faire aucun mal alors ne tente rien qui nous obligerais à te tuer. Lui dit gentiment Akihiro en la couvrant d'une couverture prise dans son paquetage.

- Aucun mal, tu blague, s'exclama l'autre homme. Nous devons retrouver cet assassin et on ne peut pas s'encombré d'une prisonnière! Tuons la et ce seras tout, après ce qu'elle a fait à Hanae ce serait la moindre des choses!

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous somment en état de repartir en chasse!? Je te l'ai dit j'ai parlé au commandement nous avons ordre de retourné au village. Le Tsuchikage nous à proposer un armistice et les prisonniers risque de peser un poids dans les négociations pour récupérer nos amis qu'ils ont pris, alors nous l'emmenons avec nous.

- Un armistice!? S'étonna l'Hyuga.

- Oui la guerre est finie. Le plan d'encerclement a réussi et les troupes mené par Jiraya, Orochimaru et Tsunade ont réussi à retenir les forces d'Ame suffisamment longtemps pour les empêché de faire jonction avec Iwa. Tout à fonctionner comme Chikaku Nara l'avais prévu, d'ici un an maximum les négociations seront finie mais en attendant un cesser le feu a été déclaré.

Kikyo qui avais finie par émergé avait également entendu les nouvelles apporté par l'homme et du se rendre à l'évidence.

« Iwa a perdu et je vais rester captive d'hommes comme eux pour l'année à venir. »

Silencieuse elle écouta celui qui se nommait Kimio raconter en détaille ce qui s'était passé en son absence ainsi que les résultats de son « interrogatoire ».

- Alors il faut ramener la petite le plus rapidement possible à Konoha, avec un peu de chance les médecins du village pourront faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Si vous tenter de la ramener à votre village elle mourra, déclara Kikyo à sa propre surprise.

Surpris d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois le nouveau capitaine se tourna vers Kikyo intéressé.

- Pourquoi donc jeune fille?

- Vous avez bandé ces blessures sans savoir que des éclats étaient toujours enfoncés dans son épiderme et cela doit faire plusieurs heures si j'en juge par la fièvre qu'elle a. Dans son état le seul moyen de la transporté sans que la douleur ne fasse lâcher son cœur c'est dans un brancard et de cette façon le voyage dureras au moins quatre ou cinq jours puisque vous êtes blesser et que vous devez m'empêché de m'enfuir… Les infections et la fièvre l'auront tué bien avant! Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton professionnel.

Akihiro serrait les dents de rage alors qu'il écoutait la jeune fille leur dire froidement qu'un autre des membres de leur équipe allait inexorablement mourir d'ici peu et bien qu'il venait tout juste d'en empêcher son compagnon, lui aussi eu envie de tuer la responsable des souffrances de leur jeune équipière. Hanae n'avait rejoint leur équipe qu'il y a six mois en remplacement d'un compagnon tombé au combat. En fait la jeune fille n'avais que le niveau d'une Genin et avait passé tout le début de la guerre a gardé les murs de Konoha mais ayant éveillé son sharingan elle s'était retrouver promue Chunin d'office et affecter à leur équipe. Rei, Kimio et lui-même étaient bien conscient que la jeune fille n'était pas prête à être envoyer sur un champ de bataille mais la guerre étant ce qu'elle est-il se retrouvait maintenant dans cette situation.

- Est-tu sure de ce que tu dis ou tu n'essai que de gagner du temps en espérant trouver un moyen de t'enfuir, lui demanda-t-il ayant repris son calme.

Kikyo tourna son regard vers la couche de la jeune fille ou inconsciente elle respirait difficilement et même si pratiquement tout son corps était couvert de bandage elle se doutait qu'elle devait être couverte de sueur. L'équipière des deux hommes n'en avais plus pour longtemps c'était certain… Enfin si personne ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Voilà donc la question qui la hantait depuis un moment, depuis qu'elle avait surpris cette conversation en entre deux prisonniers. Était-elle une vraie iryô-nin faisant passer la vie avant le pays.

- J'en suis sure, il lui reste environs deux jours si elle n'est pas soigné à temps, répondit-elle.

- On ne pourra jamais ramener quelqu'un ici pour la soigné avant ce délais, remarqua l'Hyuga.

- Je sais Kimio mais… Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de faire ce que j'ai à faire, lui répondit Akihiro en dégainant une arme.

Lentement le chef du groupe se dirigea vers la jeune souffrante et levas sa lame au-dessus d'elle mais avant qu'il ne l'abaisse pour mettre fin à ces souffrance Kikyo fis son choix.

- Je suis une iryô-nin d'Iwa! Déclara-t-elle calmement.

Sitôt le silence se fit dans la salle alors qu'Akihiro rangeais son kunaï.

- Iwa n'a pas d'iryô-nin, c'est bien connu, déclara sombrement Kimio.

- Iwa n'avais pas d'iryô-nin, j'ai passée tout le début de la guerre à apprendre auprès des vôtres que nous avons faits prisonniers. Je suis bien moins compétente qu'eux, avoua-t-elle. Mais je suis capable de lui permettre d'arriver à Konoha en vie.

- Dis-moi donc pourquoi tu viendrais en aide à une kunoichi de Konoha que tu à toi même blesser? Lui demande sérieusement Akihiro.

- Pour un vrai iryô-nin une vie est une vie, peu importe le village!

Visiblement le capitaine parus satisfait de sa réponse car il lui sourit avant de lui jeter un kunaï.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui faire confiance, s'alarma l'Hyuga qui n'en croyait pas ces yeux.

- Cette phrase c'est Tsunade qui la dit à notre Hokage au court d'une dispute, pendant un conseil de guerre au début du conflit, depuis elle est devenu un espèce de crédo non-officiel pour les médecins et les iryô-nins de Konoha. Ça prouve qu'elle a dû passer pas mal de temps avec eux et son histoire explique également comment l'assassin de Kiri a pu se remettre de ces blessures aussi rapidement, elle a dû le soigner même si Kiri et Iwa ne sont pas en bon terme donc je vais lui faire confiance. De quoi vas-tu avoir besoin, lui demanda Akihiro en se détournant de son équipier.

- Cette cache contiens suffisamment de plantes médicinale et de produits pharmaceutique pour fabriquer ce dont je vais avoir besoin, cela mis à part il me faut un contenant de la taille d'une grosse marmite, beaucoup d'eau et d'un feu ou d'un bruleur, exposa la jeune fille après s'être libéré les pieds.

Maintenant debout elle observa avec désolation les reste de ces habits qui était maintenant inutilisable. Sans autre solution elle resserra la couverture qui lui servait d'unique vêtement autour de ces épaules et tendis le kunaï, poigné en avant, au Hyuga qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux depuis qu'elle l'avait en mains. Une fois désarmée elle reçue en plein visage une masse de tissu qui lui fit presque perdre sa couverture avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt noir pris parmi les fournitures en réserve.

- Enfile ça, lui signifia Akihiro. Il ne faudrait pas trop faire monter la pression de mon compagnon.

Irrité par la pique le Hyuga se détourna d'elle le temps qu'elle enfile les vêtements et se mis même à chercher les fournitures demandé par la jeune fille. Celle-ci une fois vêtue s'approcha de sa patiente et demanda qu'on lui rende sa poche à kunaï qui contenait également ses propres fournitures et outils médicaux. Elle fut étonnée de voir l'homme aux yeux blanc la lui tendre sans même prendre le temps de la fouiller… Mais bon en même temps elle savait pertinemment que même armée elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre lui sans parler de son sauveur qui même blesser devais toujours avoir de la ressource. Elle commença par faire une injection à la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant plusieurs heures et sortit deux paires de gants de plastique de son sac avant d'entendre une au Hyuga ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux.

- Fait moi gagner du temps je vais élaborer les produits dont je vais avoir besoin, pendant ce temps retire lui ces bandages et ces vêtements, surtout fait en sorte que rien ne vienne en contact avec ta peau, ils doivent être incrusté de poussière de verre.

Kikyo n'étais pas très à l'aise de demander à cet homme de l'assister alors qu'elle devait dénuder la jeune Uchiwa mais elle avait besoin que quelqu'un l'assiste et Akihiro, avec son bras invalide, ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité mais au moins il pourrait surveiller son équiper aux tendances douteuse. Laissant les deux hommes préparé leur équipière Kikyo alla chercher diverse plantes médicinale et produit pharmaceutique et se lança dans la préparation des deux mélange qu'elle comptait utiliser tout en espérant que cela fonctionnerais. Elle espérait surtout qu'une trop grande partie du corps de la jeune fille ne soit pas toucher car elle ne savait pas du tout si le traitement qu'elle allait appliquer n'allais pas la tuer plus rapidement que les infections qui lui rongeais le corps… Mais elle se devait tout de même d'essayer. Au bout d'une heure elle se retrouva avec une grande casserole remplis d'une épaisse mixture pâteuse et collante de couleur verte ainsi qu'avec un flacon remplis d'un liquide bleu pâle.

- Tu es prête, lui demanda le Hyuga qui avait fini de retirer tous les vêtements de son équipière depuis longtemps.

- Oui, il va me falloir ton aide, avec ton byakugan peu tu distingué les fragments de verre qui se sont incrusté sous sa peau?

- Oui je devrais pouvoir, si nous n'avions pas cru que c'était du poison je l'aurais fait depuis un bon moment, lâcha-t-il froidement mais en faisant bien sentir le reproche.

Activant son dôjutsu héréditaire il scruta attentivement le corps meurtris avant de se prononcé.

- Les principales zones toucher sont le visage, le bras droit et la poitrine mais dans l'ensemble c'est tout l'avant de son corps qui a été atteint.

Kikyo ne put s'empêcher de grimacé devant ce diagnostic, déjà que traité le visage de la jeune fille serait ardu avec l'étendue de la zone à traité ils y avaient un gros risque de surdose. Reprenant courage elle alla chercher sa réserve d'emplâtre et se prépara à l'appliquer à l'aide d'une mince spatule de bois.

- D'accord, alors tu vas me guidé je vais appliques cette pâte sur son corps et à l'aide de mon chakra retirer tous les éclats de verre, indique moi quand la zone que je traite seras finie.

- À quoi vas servir ce… Truc? Demande Akihiro en pointant la marmite de son bras valide.

- Je vais la lui appliquer sur le corps avant de commencer à traité avec le chakra, la pâte vas emprisonner les particules de verre et désinfecté les plaies avant qu'elles ne se referment… Normalement c'est un traitement qu'on applique sur une plaie ouverte pour en retirer tous les corps étranger, ça devrais marcher mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé sur le corps en entier donc…

- Je comprends, la rassura Akihiro concilient. Nous somment en guerre si elle ne survit pas ce ne sera qu'une victime de plus, elle a déjà de la chance que nous ayons une iryô-nin sous la main.

« Elle aurais eu bien plus de chance si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de faire cet bombe » Pensa-t-elle amèrement en commençant à appliquer l'emplâtre.

Elle décida de commencer par les bras, les jambes, le corps puis de finir par le plus risqué, le visage. Il fallut plus de cinq heures pour traiter tout le corps et c'est en sueur qu'elle prit sa première pause, la concentration nécessaire pour obliger le corps à rejeter ces minuscule éclat de verre l'épuisait bien plus mentalement que la perte de chakra.

- Sa vas, lui demanda le Sarutobi inquiet de la voir aussi fatigué.

- Très bien, cinq minutes et nous reprenons, lui répondit-elle pantelante.

- Elle ment, elle est presque à bout de chakra, démentit le Hyuga.

- De toute façon je dois terminer maintenant avant que l'effet des sédatifs ne se dissipe donc on reprend… À moins que vous ne vouliez l'attacher au lit pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas trop pendant que je lui arrache le verre du visage, s'énerva l'iryô-nin en se replaçant près de sa patiente.

Akihiro poussa un profond soupire et lui lança un petit tube de verre en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des « gamine qui ne savent pas s'arrêter ».

- Avale-en une, c'est une petite spécialité de Konoha, ça vas te permettre de finir.

Kikyo pris l'une des petites pilules noires dans le tube et dès qu'elle l'eu avalée une déferlante d'énergie lui traversa le corps faisant disparaitre une partie de la fatigue qui l'affligeais. Ne demandant pas à en savoir plus sur ce médicament miracle elle se penchât sur la jeune fille pour entamé la dernière partie du traitement mais s'immobilisa en pensant à un détaille.

- Kimio… elle en a sur le cuir chevelu?

- Oui, lui répondit le Hyuga après avoir vérifié.

- Ça pose un problème, demanda aussitôt Akihiro.

- En fait pas vraiment mais… Le cataplasme durci après quelques minute et il va falloir le raclé avec une lame effilé… ces cheveux risque…

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminé le Sarutobi lança une lame à son équipier qui d'un mouvement attrapa la longue chevelure de la jeune fille avant de la tranché au ras du crâne faisant grimacer l'iryô-nin. En tant que fille elle se doutait bien du choc que vivrais l'Uchiwa à son réveil alors qu'en plus d'être aveugle elle serait certainement presque chauve.

- Le problème est réglé, affirma le Sarutobi qui avait de toute évidence un autre avis qu'elle à propos de la valeur des cheveux d'une fille.

- Oui, tan qu'elle n'aura jamais accès à ma cellule quand nous seront à Konoha, lui répondit-t-elle sombrement avant de reprendre l'intervention.

Il fallut encore une heure pour débarrassé le visage de la fille de tout le verre et une autre pour retirer retiré l'emplâtre qui lui recouvrais la quasi-totalité du corps la laissant pratiquement glabre mais libéré de toute particules de verre… Enfin presque.

« Maintenant le plus difficile » Pensa Kikyo tout en espérant avoir les ressources nécessaire pour la suite.

- Kimio, regarde ces yeux et dit moi ce que tu vois.

Lui aussi fatigué et victime d'une forte migraine après avoir utilisé ces yeux pour une tâche aussi minutieuse pendant plusieurs heures l'Hyuga fit tout de même un effort supplémentaire pour lui donner une réponse aussi complète que possible.

- Les deux yeux ne sont pas crevés mais ce n'est pas loin, il y a beaucoup de verre qui s'est glissé entre la cornée et les paupières, je crois que les deux sont fichus. La pupille n'a pas l'air atteinte mais même si on peut retirer tout le verre sans endommagé plus l'œil le tissu cicatriciel qui se formera sur la cornée la rendras certainement aveugle. Expliqua calmement l'homme.

- Tu n'es pas médecin alors ne fait pas de diagnostique s'il te plaît. Demanda l'iryô-nin réfléchissant à la situation.

- Tu penses pouvoir sauver ces yeux, lui demanda Akihiro avec espoir.

- Non, je n'ai pas du tout les compétences pour oser tenter d'enlever le verre de ses yeux, je ne ferais qu'empirer son état mais à Konoha il y auras peut-être un iryô-nin qui le pourra… Mais je dois faire quelque chose de risqué pour que ça ait une chance d'arriver.

- Que veut tu lui faire, demanda Kimio méfiant.

- Pour l'instant elle est toujours sous sédation donc tous ces mouvements musculaires s'ont interrompu mais dès que les médicaments ne feront plus effet qu'elle soit éveiller ou endormis elle bougera involontairement ces yeux et les endommagera encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà… si la cornée est totalement transpercé ce seras fini.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire, je ne suis pas médecin mais je ne crois pas qu'il existe un moyen d'immobiliser les yeux d'une personne. Remarqua le Sarutobi.

Sans en ajouter plus Kikyo alla cherchée le bocal emplis de la solution bleu et le posa sur la table près d'Hanae.

- Je ne peux pas les immobiliser mais si je les lui retire et que je les mets dans cette solution ils pourront être conservé environs six jours, être traité indépendamment et regreffer plus tard… En plus le voyage seras beaucoup moins douloureux pour elle de cette façon. Expliqua-t-elle nerveusement.

- Alors fait-le, ordonna Akihiro sans hésitation.

- Écouter, je ne suis pas sure que j'en suis vraiment capable les yeux son…

- De toute façon elle va les perdre alors que ce soir maintenant ou dans six jours, nota négligemment l'Hyuga.

Découragé par le manque de considération des deux hommes l'iryô-nin se pencha de nouveau sur le visage de l'Uchiwa pour en ouvrir tes paupières et les immobiliser ouverte à l'aide de bandes adhésives.

« Détaché les six muscle moteurs de l'œil, sectionner les vaisseaux sanguins, couper le nerf optique et extraire le globe oculaire de l'orbite… Le tout en préservant chaque partie en vue d'une greffe prochaine et je dois le faire deux fois. Kami-sama, si vous existé aidez-moi par pitié. » Pensa-t-elle avant de se mettre à utiliser son chakra.

Il lui fallut encore trois heures pour extraire miraculeusement les deux yeux et ce n'est qu'une fois les deux précieux globes en sécurité dans leur bocal et le visage de sa patiente bandé qu'elle s'écroula au pied du lit pleurant des larmes de soulagement. Sa première intervention majeure, sur une jeune fille qu'elle avait blessée elle-même avec une arme inédite particulièrement cruelle qu'elle avait confectionné, l'avais laissé totalement épuisée tan physiquement que mentalement.

- Tu as terminé, lui demanda Akihiro.

- Non, il y a quelque chose pour écrire?

- Que veux-tu écrire, lui demanda Kimio en sortant un parchemin vierge et un bout de fusain de sa sacoche.

- Un message pour vos médecins, je dois décrire l'intervention, les produits et les doses que j'ai utilisées… Je vais aussi leur conseiller de vérifier ses poumons, si elle en à respirer je ne veux même pas imaginer quels dommages pourrais subir son système respiratoire.

- D'accord, ensuite on va t'attacher de nouveau, on dort quelques heures et on se met en route pour Konoha.

Acquiesçant, Kikyo pris le nécessaire à écrire et coucha sur le parchemin toute les informations qui pourrais être utiles aux médecins de Konoha et dès qu'elle eut fini toute la fatigues des dernières heures la rattrapa d'un coup et elle perdit connaissance. Une fois sur que leur jeune prisonnière fut inconsciente l'Hyuga lui lia les mains de nouveau avant de se tourné vers son compagnon.

- Alors Akihiro, c'était quoi cette comédie!? Tu détestais Rei parce qu'elle avait été nommé Jônin et pas toi sans compté que tu t'es retrouver sous ces ordres alors ne viens pas me faire croire que c'est pour respecter sa mémoire que tu ne nous as pas laissé nous amuser avec elle. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu n'as pas égorgée cette fillette quand nous l'avons capturé.

- Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'elle pourrait nous être utile, de plus si ces foutus nuage de fumée avait réellement été empoisonné nous aurions eu besoin d'elle, heureusement qu'elle a tété trop mijaurée pour ne pas en faire plus qu'une sinon nous aurions été dans de beau draps… Finalement j'ai eu raison sans elle nous aurions perdu la petite, si elle survie et que ces yeux peuvent être sauvé le clan Uchiwa sauras certainement se montré reconnaissant.

- Bon d'accord mais maintenant… Tu veux vraiment la ramener à Konoha!? Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer comment deux ennemis dont une qui a le niveau d'une Genin a pu nous mettre dans cet état. Nos clans ne toléreront jamais cette insulte et tu le sais très bien.

Le Sarutobi pris le temps de se passer la main dans les cheveux et de s'assoir sur l'un des lit avant de répondre.

- L'histoire de l'armistice est vrai… Si nous la tuons trop près d'un bunker de l'ANBU c'est certains que nous serons pris tôt ou tard… Il y a une grande rivière près de la frontière, emmenons la jusqu'as cet endroit et jetons y son corps, avec le courant qu'il y a son cadavre s'échoueras sur les rives du pays du thé avant la fin de la semaine. Finit-il par dire.

- Ça me va, mais à une condition, acquiesça l'Hyuga.

- Laquelle?

- Tu me laisseras jouer avec avant de la tuer… Le cadavre d'une adolescente nue, violé et sans signe distinctifs n'attireras jamais l'attention même si elle est retrouvée trop tôt… On est en temps de guerre après tout, souligna perversement l'homme. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Ikaku avais attendu une journée entière dans cet arbre à surveiller la porte de l'abri ou était retenue sa compagne d'un combat. Il était persuadé qu'elle était morte, après tout il l'avais bien vue par la porte, suspendue et offerte à la lame des Konohans, quand l'un de ces ennemis était revenu plusieurs heures plus tôt. A ce point il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il espérait en restant ici, même si il avait eu l'intention de la sauver il était trop tard maintenant alors pourquoi était-il incapable de retrouver son insensibilité habituelle, pourquoi le visage de Sadako continuais de le hanté sans relâche alors qu'elle aussi était morte depuis des années. Ces mains qui s'étaient mise à trembler s'immobilisèrent immédiatement alors que la porte dissimulée s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois. Le premier à sortir fut l'Hyuga qui lui avais donné tant de mal lors de leur duel et il tenait les poignées d'un brancard ou reposait la plus jeune du groupe, visiblement toujours hors combat.

« Drôlement efficace pour une gamine qui n'avais rien à faire sur un champ de bataille » Ne put s'empêcher de penser l'assassin.

Puis il fut pris d'un immense soulagement, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, alors qu'il aperçut Kikyo portant l'autre bout du brancard, les mains fermement attaché aux poignées par d'épaisses bandes de cuir. Finalement fermant la marche venait le dernier homme qui tenais un sabre court dégainer dans sa main valide, prêt à en faire usage à tout moment.

« Ils l'ont laissé en vie, il faut croire que les iryô-nins sont utiles même pour les shinobi de Konoha »

Rassuré de voir la jeune fille en vie il aurait dû enfin pouvoir repartir vers le sud mais voyant qu'elle direction prit le petit groupe il eut un sourire mauvais avant de disparaitre dans les ombres.

Ils y étaient enfin, le dernier obstacle naturel avant d'entrer au pays du feu, la grande rivière faisant office de frontière entre les deux nations alliées. Il leurs avait fallu pratiquement deux jours de marche pour atteindre cet endroit, soit près du triple du temps normale, en transportant le brancard de la jeune Uchiwa qui avait fini par s'éveiller la veille. Le voyant commencé à s'agiter dans sa civière Akihiro s'était empressé d'expliquer sa situation à la jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle ne leur fasse perdre un temps précieux en faisant une autre crise. Après avoir reçu un rapide compte-rendu de l'intervention qu'elle avait subits la jeune Uchiwa passa distraitement une mais sur le bandage couvrant ces orbites vide avant de se caresser le crâne ou ne subsistait qu'un mince duvet d'à peine un centimètre de long épargné par l'emplâtre. À la grande surprise de Kikyo qui s'attendait à la voir faire une crise la blessé resta parfaitement calme ne demandant qu'une chose, qu'on lui remette le bocal contenant ces yeux. Une fois que son supérieur le lui eut remis elle le serras précieusement contre elle et ne dit plus mot pour le reste du trajet.

- Il n'y a pas de pont à cet endroit de la frontière, remarqua négligemment l'Hyuga. Tu sais marcher sur l'eau, non? Demanda-t-il ensuite à leur captive.

Kikyo ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à cette question insultante, comme si une iryô-nin, donc une spécialiste dans le contrôle du chakra, pouvais ne pas savoir réaliser un exercice aussi facile. Elle ne prit pas plus la peine de lui expliquer qu'elle apprit en autodidacte alors qu'elle était toujours à l'académie, se contentant de confirmé de la tête déjà prête à traverser le cours d'eau d'une cinquantaine de mètre de large.

Kimio ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en se tournant vers la rivière en pensant à ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Leurs plan était simple, laisser la fille les suivre jusqu'ici lui laissant croire qu'ils allaient la mettre en détention, l'obliger à les aider pour faire traverser Hanae et une fois de l'autre côté il pourrait s'amuser avec elle avant de se débarrasser du corps dans le cours d'eau. Ensuite ils n'auraient qu'à utiliser une fusée d'urgence pour alerter les forces spéciales, qui devaient certainement patrouiller le long de la frontière, qui pourront également faire rapatrier Hanae en vitesse. Une fois à Konoha modifié légèrement des faits pour justifier leur cuisant échec seras également facile. C'est donc sur de lui et anticipant les prochaines réjouissances que l'Hyuga s'engagea seul sur la rivière pour en repérer l'autre rive par mesure en sécurité et ce n'est qu'arriver aux trois quart de sa traversé qu'il entendit les premiers pièges se déclencher dans un claquement sec. Le shinobi de Konoha ne dû sa survie qu'a ces réflexe et à son entrainement alors qu'une pluie de pieu de bois acéré venant des bois devant lui s'abattirent sur sa position. Dès que les premiers projectiles furent esquiver ou paré l'homme réussi à activer son don héréditaire pour constater que l'attaque était beaucoup moins précise qu'il ne l'avais cru au premiers abord. La pluie de pieu couvrais une zone d'une quinzaine de mètres autour de lui et provenais d'une quantité impressionnante de catapultes improviser à l'aide de branche d'arbre. Voyant les pièges se déclenche les uns après les autres il se dit que la pluie de projectile cesserait sous peu et qu'il pourrait donc se dégagé rapidement et retrouver leur attaquant sans peine. Il venait tout juste de retrouver son assurance quant à sa grande surprise l'assassin qu'ils avaient pourchassé depuis Tani émergea de l'eau devant lui tout juste hors de la zone de bombardement les mains jointe en une série de signe.

- **Suiton : Le barrage d'aiguilles!** S'exclama le kirien en plaquant ces mains sur la surface liquide d'où jaillis une volée continue de dars d'eau ciblant l'Hyuga qui du redoublé de vitesse et d'habileté pour survivre à cette attaque en tenaille.

Tout concentré qu'il était l'Hyuga ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette attaque était dommage, Akihiro devais déjà avoir tué la fille par mesure de sécurité et il ne pourrait donc pas s'amuser. Enrager par cet état de fait Kimio Hyuga se jura de faire payer cet affront à ce fichu assassins qui les humiliais depuis trop longtemps quand d'un coup il vit tous les pièges restant s'activer en même temps noircissant le ciel de projectiles. Au même moment il vis son adversaire préparer une nouvelle technique qui allais sans aucun doute le frapper dans un timing parfait. Kimio connaissait bien la technique qui pourrais le sauver de cette situation précaire mais le fameux « tourbillon divin du hakke » était réservé à l'élite du clan Hyuga, la Soke, et ne lui avais donc jamais été enseigné. Ils auraient également eu une chance s'il avait pu sortir son manriki gusari pour parer d'un tournoiement de chaine mais il n'en avait plus le temps. En désespoir de cause il relâcha le chakra qu'il maintenant dans ces pieds pour rester à la surface et s'enfonça sous l'eau un instant avant que les pieux de bois ne frappe la surface. Un cours moment il se cru sauver mais son adversaire apparu devant lui avant qu'il ne puisse refaire surface plaquant sa main sur son torse.

- **Suiton : L'emprise des profondeurs! **

Kimio Hyuga, membre de la branche secondaire du puissant clan Hyuga ne se demanda pas comment il avait pu entendre ces paroles qui aurais dû être étouffé par l'eau car il avait un problème bien plus important. L'eau autour de lui s'emblas s'épaissir et s'alourdir l'entrainant inexorablement vers le lit de la rivière, les dernières choses qu'il vit furent son précieux oxygène remonter vers la surface et l'assassin qui le regardais cruellement s'enfoncé alors que son corps se dissipait dans l'élément liquide.

Kikyo, qui comme ces geôliers ne s'attendais pas du tout à une attaque si loin à l'intérieur du territoire contrôler par les villages de Tani et Konoha, restât une seconde complètement stupéfaite de voir la volée de projectiles s'élevé de la forêt. De toute façon elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose lié comme elle l'était au brancard de fortune ou était coucher sa patiente… Jusqu'au moment où elle sentit un choc sourd contre la branche droite du brancard tout juste avant que sa main ne se libère. Apercevant le kunaï enfoncé dans le bois de la poigné ayant tranché ces liens en un tir presque parfait, la blessant légèrement au passage, son instinct de combattante prit le dessus. Laissant tomber la civière de sa main libre elle s'abaissa brusquement même si elle savait bien qu'elle ne serait jamais suffisamment rapide pour éviter le sabre qui la faucherait inévitablement. Cependant elle eut la surprise de voir, alors que la lame tranchante s'abaissait vers elle, un second kunaï venir la heurté déviant tout juste suffisamment sa course lui évitant de finir décapité.

Ne prenant pas la peine de se réjouir de la chance incroyable qu'elle avait eu la jeune iryô-nin saisi à deux mains la poignée gauche de la civière avant même que les quelques mèches de cheveux que lui avait couper le sabre ne touche le sabre et balaya l'air derrière elle dans un puissant coup. Le Sarutobi, déséquilibré par son coup de sabre dévié, du faire un grand bond en arrière pour éviter d'avoir les jambes fauchées par l'arme de fortune. Ayant réussi à mettre une distance de sécurité minimale entre eux Kikyo se demanda tout de même comment s'en sortir, même si elle avait toujours la longue et solide tige de bois en main elle n'avait jamais été adepte du sôjutsu* ou du bôjutsu*… Contre un adversaire du niveau de ce konohan cette tare lui serait certainement fatale, principalement avec sa main gauche toujours fermement lié à son arme. En désespoir de cause elle fit un pas en arrière et appuya la pointe de son bâton contre la gorge de la jeune Uchiwa qui, s'étant heurté la tête contre une pierre lorsqu'elle avait lâché la civière, gisait au sol inconsciente.

- Laisse-moi partir sinon je la tue!

Akihiro se contenta de sourire face à cette menace et planta son sabre dans le sol devant lui.

- Après lui avoir sauvé la vie tu comptes l'assassiner, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut jeune fille…

- Peut-être qu'elle non mais moi oui, déclara a voix froide d'Ikaku depuis une position inconnue.

Le Chunin de Konoha n'en montra rien mais il était bien conscient que sa situation était des plus précaire, il ne pouvait savoir si leur jeune prisonnière était déterminé à prendre la vie de sa équipière, du coin de l'œil il voyait Kimio se démené sur la rivière et pire encore il y avait cet assassin qui le guettait en embuscade sans doute à la recherche du meilleur angle d'attaque. Si au moins il aurait eu ses deux bras valide il aurait eu quelques options pour agir mais en ce moment il était complètement coincé et il le savait, sa seul chance aurais été que Kimio prenne la kunoichi d'Iwa à revers mais il semblait encore occuper pour un moment.

- J'aime ce regard, repris la voix dont l'origine était toujours indéterminable. Celui d'une proie qui se sait coincer… Que vas-tu faire, fuir pour ta vie ou combattre à la mort?

Son ennemi avait bien raison, il était coincé. Même si il décidait de prendre le risque de sacrifié Hanae pour attaquer leur ancienne captive ou pour fuir la shinobi de Kiri pourrait tout de même l'abattre facilement. Finalement quand il vit Kimio s'enfoncé sous les eaux il eut un pauvre sourire sachant sa dernière chance de survie envolée, tout aussi fort que soit l'Hyuga au taijutsu, sous l'eau il serait rapidement éliminé par le manipulateur du Suiton. D'un mouvement vif il saisit le tube de bambou à sa ceinture avant d'en tirer le déclencheur avec ces dents relâchant la fusée d'alerte. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le nuage de fumée rouge éclore dans un claquement sonore à plus d'une centaine de mètre d'altitude avant qu'une lame ne vienne s'enfoncé entre deux de ces cervicale lui fauchant la vie avant même qu'il ne touche le sol.

Kikyo vis le corps d'Akihiro s'effondré silencieusement la tête presque détaché par l'impressionnant kunaï modifier d'Ikaku, qui avais surgis dans l'angle mort de l'homme en un instant.

- Si tu n'es pas blesser achève cette fille et viens avec moi avant que leurs renforts n'arrivent, déclara le garçon tout en nettoyant son arme sur l'uniforme du cadavre.

Sans un mot la jeune fille se saisi du kunaï qui avait libéré sa main droite et en fit de même avec la gauche avant de se pencher sur le corps de la jeune fille pour prendre son pouls.

« Son cœur bat mais sa respiration est faible, avec la blessure qu'elle a sur la tête elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. » Constata-t-elle.

- Alors tu la tue qu'on en finisse!? La pressa son sauveur.

- Inutile, le coup sur la tête a déjà fait le travail.

Délaissant la fille comme si elle était réellement morte elle se dirigea vers le corps de l'homme pour récupérer son équipement qui se trouvait dans son sac de voyage.

- Pourquoi est-tu revenu, ça aurais été bien plus simple de seulement partir en me laissant non? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son étui à kunaï à sa cuisse.

Ne sachant lui-même comment répondre à cette question l'assassin de Kiri se contenta de lever les yeux vers le nuage de fumée rouge qui commençait à se dissiper dans le ciel.

- Si tu es prête nous partons.

Sur ces mots il bondit dans les arbres en direction du sud sans un regard en arrière, rapidement suivi par la brune. Sentant qu'elle le suivait bien le jeune homme augmenta le rythme afin de s'éloigné du lieu de l'embuscade le plus rapidement possible, s'était déjà un miracle en soit que cette attaque suicidaire ai réussi il ne tenait pas à tester encore plus sa chance. Il n'aurais fallu qu'un détaille minime, qu'ils empruntent une autre route que celle qu'il avait prévu, que le Hyuga sonde l'autre rive avec ces yeux plutôt que de traversé à pieds, qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans la zone d'action des pièges, qu'il vainque rapidement son clone, que ces tirs de kunaï manquent de précision ou même que la jeune fille ne lui vienne pas en aide. Dans le pire des cas ils seraient tout deux morts dans la rivière, au mieux en train d'attendre un ennemi qui n'arriverait jamais ayant pris une autre route. Bon tout s'était déroulé ridiculement bien alors maintenant il devait fuir avant que les troupes du pays des rivières et du pays du feu ne trouvent les cadavres. Restant loin de la rive de la rivière et évitant soigneusement la zone où se trouvait le bunker ils se déplacèrent aussi rapidement et furtivement que possible, toujours vers le sud espérant rejoindre la mer sans autre mauvaise rencontre. En fait plus il y repensait plus son comportement des deux dernier jours n'avais aucune logique, cette fille était dangereuse pour lui. Arriver à la mer il devrait s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne lui fasse prendre plus de risque, de toute façon ces ordres étaient clairs personne ne devait apprendre que Kiri était impliquer dans l'assassinat de l'ambassadeur.

Deux jours de course presque ininterrompue les avaient pratiquement menés à leur destination, le lendemain ils atteindraient le point ou leurs routes se sépareraient enfin. Elle devrait continuer à l'ouest pour contourner le pays du vent tandis que lui irait à l'est traversant le pays du thé pour rejoindre le pays de l'eau. Pendant cette longue marche les deux n'avaient pratiquement pas échangé un mot se contentant d'avancer le plus furtivement possible mais si loin des lignes de fronts et une fois passer le village cacher de Tani ils ne croisèrent personne mis à part quelques réfugié qui avaient fuis les régions centrales de la péninsule.

- Le soleil se couche, arrêtons-nous pour la nuit, déclara soudainement Ikaku à la surprise de sa compagne de route.

- Pourquoi donc, nous somment presque arriver à la mer continuons quelques heures.

- Justement, près des côtes il y aura certainement quelques patrouilles et même si ils ne sont pas sur leur garde voyager de nuit nous rendrais suspect si ils nous aperçoivent.

Faisant confiance à son compagnon Kikyo ralentis avant de s'arrêter près d'un petit lac alimenté par un des ruisseaux alimentant la rivière. Une fois le camp monté ils allumèrent un feu pour la première fois depuis leurs dépars du bunker et Ikaku dissimula armes et bandeau pour parfaire leur image de simples réfugier. Une fois leurs rations manger et le soleil coucher Kikyo se levas pour se diriger vers le lac tout en retirant ces vêtement, ne s'étant pas laver depuis plus de dix jours sa propre odeur commençait sérieusement à l'écœurer. Depuis l'autre côté du feu Ikaku la regarda sans rien dire captivé sans trop savoir pourquoi par cette vision. Il avait depuis longtemps apprivoisé les pulsions physique que ressentirait n'importe quel garçon de seize ans face à une jeune fille nue se baignant sous la seule lumière de la lune, alors pourquoi l'obsédait-t-elle autant. Pourquoi le souvenir de Sadako le hantait-t-il depuis sa rencontre. Pourtant les deux jeunes filles n'avaient rien de semblable que ce soit au niveau du caractère de la voix, de la couleur des cheveux ou des yeux… Sans compté du fait que, morte de sa main à l'âge de douze ans, Sadako n'avais jamais eu la chance de développer les attrais physique de la jeune kunoichi se baignant face à lui.

Toujours à son introspection le jeune homme observa sa compagne de voyage laver les vêtements que lui avait remis les konohans avant sortir de l'eau et les mettre à sécher sur une branche près du feu. S'enroulant dans une couverture elle revint naturellement s'assoir près de lui dans la chaleur du feu de camp. Un mouvement, à cette distance, nue et emmitouflé dans cette couverture, il lui suffirait d'un mouvement pour la tuer et de toute façon il devrait bien le faire demain alors il se demandait bien pourquoi son bras refusait de bouger. Il avait tué sa meilleure amie et son propre mentor sans hésitation mais avec elle il en était incapable.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, demanda soudainement la jeune fille sans le regardé. Pourquoi as-tu autant attendu pour te débarrasser de moi?

Ikaku ne s'étonna pas tellement de cette question, elle était une kunoichi, elle était parfaitement consciente de leur situation mais que pouvait-il bien répondre à cette question.

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté pour t'enfuir ou me tuer? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Tu… Tu me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu…

« Alors elle aussi! » S'étonna l'assassin.

Le silence revint de nouveau alors que les deux réfléchissaient à ce qui se passait et à ce qui allait se passer. Finalement Kikyo laissa tomber sa couverture et approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Ikaku, qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, et posa ces lèvres sur les sienne. Sans se poser plus de question Ikaku décida d'oublier le problème qui se poserait le lendemain et approfondit le baiser tout en tendant les mains pour caresser le corps offert à lui. Rapidement il se retrouva tout aussi nu qu'elle et même si ce ne fut pas son visage qu'il voyait en plongeant en elle ce fut bien sa voix qu'il entendit gémir son nom alors qu'il brisait son innocence. Faisant preuve d'une tendresse qui en aurait surpris plus d'un dans son village natal Ikaku ralentit le mouvement tout en continuant à caresser sa compagne attendant patiemment qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Une fois les premières minutes de douleurs passées ce fut Kikyo qui prit les choses en mains prenant le dessue dans leur échange, le chevauchant avec une ardeur surprenante pour une novice. Ce fut en contemplant les formes de sa compagne accentuer par la lueur du feu et les flammes se reflété dans ces yeux qu'il se déversa en elle quelques instant avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber sur lui son corps pantelant et couvert de sueur. Même après l'acte aucun des deux ne voulut ouvrir la conversation et alors qu'il observait les étoiles le garçon sentis la respiration de sa compagne s'approfondir alors que, toujours coucher sur lui, elle s'endormait paisiblement. Tendant la main vers son équipement qui était resté a porté même pendant leurs ébats il se saisit d'une autre couverture, celle de Kikyo reposant sous eux, et les couvris prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

« Je ne pourrais pas la tuer… Je ne pourrais décidément pas la tuer. » Se dit-il en prenant la jeune fille entre ces bras.

« Ce n'est pas tan parce qu'elle me rappelle Sadako, c'est plus profond. Je vais seulement la laisser partir et rejoindre Kiri, si aucun d'entre nous ne parle personne ne l'apprendras jamais et nous pourrons chacun reprendre notre vie. »

Satisfait de cette conclusion il tenta de la rejoindre dans son sommeil mais une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Si je lui proposait de venir avec moi!? Nous pourrions tout balancer, elle comme moi avons été envoyé dans une situation d'où nous n'aurions pas dû pouvoir survivre, si nous disparaissons personne ne nous chercheras. À partir d'ici nous pouvons rejoindre le pays du Thé et prendre un bateau pour le pays de la mer. Il n'y a pas de village cacher la bas et nous pourrions surement trouver une ile déserte ou peu habité ou nous installer… Plus besoin de tuer et finir ma vie avec elle, ce ne serais pas si mal. » Se dit-il avant de s'endormir paisiblement pour la première fois depuis des années.

Environs une heure après que son amant se soit endormis Kikyo ouvrit les yeux parfaitement éveiller. Lentement, précautionneusement, restant totalement silencieuse et conservant son chakra au plus bas niveau elle sortit des bras de son amant sans le réveiller et d'un mouvement sec elle ouvrit la gorge du garçon à l'aide de la lame caché dans l'un de ces faux ongles sans aucune hésitation. La lame était si effiler et le mouvement si précis que le shinobi de Kiri, pourtant parfaitement entrainé aux technique d'assassinat, ne sentit même pas la vie s'échapper de lui toujours perdu dans ces rêves de vie nouvelle.

Laissant le cadavre en train de refroidir à sa place Kikyo remis à sa place la lame avant de remettre ces vêtement et de se servir dans l'équipement du garçon. En soupesant l'uns des impressionnant kunaï modifié de l'assassin elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que son maitre aurait été fière d'elle, la préparation, la douleur enduré, les techniques de dissimulation ; tout ce que son sensei lui avait enseigné avait pris son sens au cours de cette mission. Ikaku Hattori serais un nom qu'elle n'oublierait jamais, le premier ninja de haut niveau qu'elle avait pu vaincre et ce sans même avoir à combattre. Au cours de sa formation elle avait dû supporté la douleur de voir ces dix ongles arracher afin de pouvoir s'en faire greffer dix faux, creux ceux-ci, pouvant contenir de minuscules lames ou de petites quantités de poison et de drogue.

« Toujours être armée même désarmé. » Lui avait dit son maitre.

Le premier de ces ongles lui avait bien été utile quand elle avait soigné le garçon le premier jour. Laissé discrètement tomber une drogue qui stimulerais l'hippocampe, la partie du cerveau contrôlant la mémoire, dans la plaie avait été des plus simple et ajouter une minuscule dose de sédatif n'avais pas été bien plus difficile. Une fois endormis elle avait eu tout son temps pour lancer le plus complexe des genjutsu qu'elle connaissait sur Ikaku. Contrairement à la majorité des genjutsu qui servent à immobiliser les adversaires le temps de les attaquer celui-ci est bien plus subtile, il fonctionne comme une forme d'hypnose en insérant une suggestion dans l'esprit de la cible… dans ce cas précis « protège-la ». Ajouter à la drogue qu'elle lui avait administre il semblerait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle en la superposant avec une personne de son passé si elle se fiait au prénom qu'il avait prononcé en atteignant l'orgasme. Pour la suite elle n'avait eu qua laissé le temps à la manipulation d'agir, son sensei avais nommé cette technique, avec un certain humour sombre, la technique de la veuve noir.

Se faire capturé n'avais pas été dans ces plans mais au moins son intervention avec la jeune Uchiwa lui avait permis de se convaincre sur sa vocation d'iryô-nin et en plus maintenant elle était certaine de maitrisé la partie « manipulation mental » de la technique. En fait le plus dure pour elle avait bien été la dernière étape, devoir coucher avec ce garçon. L'une des choses que lui avait bien inculquées son maitre était son dégout pour les hommes, au moins égale au sien, par des moyens que bien des sensei aurais trouvé inutilement brutaux et sadique mais tout cela avait bien servi. Tout comme la première technique de ninjutsu médical qu'elle avait maitriser, avant même d'être affecté à la tâche d'iryô-nin, lui permettant de régénéré son hymen déchiré lors de son entrainement ce qui devait faire croire qu'elle était toujours innocente et donc inoffensive. Bien sûr elle avait dû simuler son plaisir malgré son dégout et ensuite elle avait dû reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mis à rude épreuve par cette expérience déplaisante, pour mettre en œuvre ses technique de relaxation capable de simulé le sommeil pouvant même tromper un assassin aussi douer que sa victime.

Cependant ce dégout viscéral pour la gente masculine aurais bien pus se retourné contre elle lorsqu'elle avait décidé de prendre le risque d'épargné la jeune Uchiwa. Sans compter le pauvre état dans lequel elle l'avait mise et le comportement peu galant de ces équipier c'est bien sa mention des travers de l'Hyuga, qui devais bien faire le double de l'âge de la jeune fille, qui l'avais convaincue de l'épargné. Kikyo ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce Hyuga l'aurait violé bien avant leurs arriver à Konoha et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire à la jeune fille le temps qu'ils avaient été ensemble en équipe.

Une fois équipé et prête à partir elle ouvrit un autre de ces ongles pour en avaler rapidement le contenu, il n'aurait pas fallu que cette mission lui laisse une mauvaise surprise d'ici quelques mois, et elle concentra son chakra dans son bas ventre régénérant une nouvelle fois son hymen. Enfin prête à reprendre sa route, sans poser un seul regard sur le cadavre, elle quitta le camp laissant tout en état, il lui faudrait bien quinze jours pour rentrer au pays de la terre… Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Sôjutsu : désigne les techniques du maniement de la yari ou lance japonaise.

Bôjutsu : désigne les techniques du maniement du bâton long.


End file.
